


How Difficult Could This Be?

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse is a dweeb, But thats why I love him, Other, he totally seems like the kind of person to screw up a proposal, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: Alfonse wanted nothing more then propose to his beloved Summoner.  But the world is out to ruin this special moment for him.





	How Difficult Could This Be?

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite rom/com troupe is failed proposals. For me, it never gets old.

This was it. Today was the day. Today was the day Alfonse was finally going to propose to Kiran. He had planned this months ago and everything was now finally ready. He had planned out every detail; so if all goes well, he and Kiran would be setting up a date for the wedding by morning.

 

Everything was going to go according to plan.

It had to.

 

Alfonse had asked Kiran to take a small walk with him near a river. Kiran really loved that river. It was so blue and you could easily see a lot of fish swimming in it. They loved to sit there when stressed and just read and listen to the sound of rushing water.

Alfonse couldn’t think of a better place to propose then his beloved’s favorite spot.

So here he was, walking with Kiran right next to the river. Kiran was talking about something funny Anna was doing earlier while Alfonse just walked and listened to Kiran’s laughter.

When that conversation died down and they grew quiet, Alfonse decided that now was the time.

“Hey Kiran,” Alfonse spoke, facing Kiran as they continued to walk. “There’s something I wanted to- WOAH!”

Alfonse cried, tripping over something and falling into the river.

“Alfonse!” Kiran yelled, running to the edge of the river. “Are you alright? Does anything hurt?”

“Just my pride.” Alfonse grumbled as he started to stand but to only fall again when he was hit with a sharp pain. “Ah!”

“Al, what’s wrong?” Kiran asked as they took off their boots and pulled up their pants and started to make their way into the river to help.

“I-Damn, I think I may have dislocated something.” he cringed, grabbing his shoulder.

How humiliating was this? Tripping over something, falling into a river, and possibly dislocating something from such a small fall, this was definitely not going to plan.

Kiran helped them up by the arm that didn’t have a shoulder popped out of its socket.

They had slowly made their way back to the castle, Alfonse constantly apologizing, but Kiran reassured him there was nothing for him to apologize for. Kiran left him at the entrance of the castle to go and find a healer. They eventually came back with Sakura and Lissa who then led Alfonse to the med bay. Apparently, healing wasn’t necessary. They just had to pop his shoulder back into place. Kiran offered their hand for Alfonse to squeeze while they moved it back into place. Let’s just say Lissa needed to heal Kiran’s hand after fixing Alfonse’s shoulder.

 

Alfonse stomped through the castle angirly. Not only did he completely screw up his proposal, but now he wasn’t aloud to even pick up his sword for at least two weeks.

Alfonse stopped walking and took a deep breath. It’s okay, it’s just for two weeks and he just needs to make some changes to his proposal plans, and everything will be okay.

 

This time it was gonna work!

They were alone in the ballroom, a romantic (indoor) setting like this? What could go wrong?

Here they were, practicing a slow dance. Some kind of party was coming up, Alfonse couldn’t really remember the details, but he invited Kiran to practice the art of slow dancing with him. Again, they were the only one’s in the room and the golden glow the ballroom was giving off made Kiran look like an angel. Alfonse felt like he was falling in love all over again. This was the perfect time.

“Kiran, we’ve been together for a while now...” Alfonse smiled gently at them. He reached into his back pocket, only to find nothing.

Alfonse felt a rush of panic. He checked his other pockets and found nothing.

“Alfonse, is everything okay?” Kiran asked.

“Yeah... I mean yes. I just, it seems I’ve misplaced something that was in my pocket.” Alfonse said, frantically searching through all of his pockets.

What if it fell out when he fell in the lake?

Oh shit!

“Um, I really need to find this thing, I-I’ll see you later.” Alfonse stuttered before running out the room.

He could only pray that the current didn’t wash it too far away.

 

Alfonse spent the entire afternoon searching through the lake trying to find the ring. But sadly the search turned up nothing. Alfonse sighed and made his way back to his room. He was soaking wet and wasn’t in the best of moods now. He walked into his room only to see the ring was left on his nightstand this entire time.

 

Okay!

The last few times didn’t work out too well, but this one was fool proof. He and Kiran where now in the library, he had tripled checked to make sure the ring was in his pocket this time, and he and Kiran where enjoying a nice quiet strategy session.

This time, nothing could go wrong!

He finally popped the question.

“Kiran, as devastating as this war has been, I’m beyond grateful it caused us to meet. I love you so much and I’m finally ready to ask, will you marry me?” Alfonse asked as he draped his arm around the Summoner and pulled out the shiny ring.

He watched Kiran’s eyes widen, they let Alfonse slide the ring onto their finger and took a moment to look at it.

“Oh, Alfonse...” they smiled warmly, only for it to morph into a cruel smile. “If only there was someone who loved you.”

Alfonse felt his heart break. Did Kiran really say that? After all they’ve been through together?

Alfonse’s mental break down was interrupted by Kiran trying to stifle their laughter. The way their hand moved up to their face caused Alfonse to realize what was going on.

“Loki!” he cried standing up.

“I’m very sorry, Prince Alfonse.” Loki said, still in Kiran’s body. “I saw you struggling all day and I just couldn’t help myself.”

Loki couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore and was laughing that annoying laugh people would hear whenever she pulled a prank.

“The ring is very nice, by the way. Thank you.” Loki smirked before darting off, still in the Summoner’s body.

“Loki! Give that back!” Alfonse yelled, chasing after the trickster.

 

Alfonse was just beyond done with this stupid proposal. It seemed like everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. He was tired and decided maybe he should give it a rest for a few days.

He would try again after having a few days of rest.

But for now, he had to make his way to the Summoning Altar. Kiran had asked for him to join them as good luck as they tried to summon a legendary hero.

When he finally arrived at the entrance, Kiran was already there, waiting for him.

“Sorry, to ask this,” Kiran said sheepishly. “But I feel more confident when someone is here with me.”

“It’s no problem at all. Besides, if we do get any legendaries, I’d like to be one of the first to greet them.” he smiled as they walked towards the altar.

Alfonse noticed that Kiran was no longer beside him and he turned around only to see them behind him, kneeling. They pulled a small ring out of the coat and presented it to them.

“Loki told me about how you’ve been having a hard time with this the past few days, so I thought I’d try and lighten your load a little bit.” Kiran blushed, looking everywhere but at Alfonse.

“Loki what?!” he cried, burying his face in his hands. This was mortifying. He had planned all this out for so long and in the end Kiran took charge.

“So, Alfonse...” Kiran said, turning a deeper shade of red. Alfonse finally looked over at Kiran and couldn’t help but smile. They were doing this for him, and it warmed his heart. “Will you marry me?”

Alfonse kneeled next to Kiran and took their hands in his, before leaning in until their foreheads were touching.

“Of course, my dear.”

This wasn’t how he planned it to go, but it was still perfect. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
